legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 11
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 11 is a story in the Fire Rebellion Storyline by Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan. It's the eleventh season in the storyline, and unlike the previous seasons, which were a part of trilogies, Season 11 is an anthology season, comprising of different story arcs surrounding different characters that appeared, similar to Red vs. Blue: Season 14. It began August 2016. Trailer The episodes of this season will be done out of order and the season will also co-exist with its successor. Plot Have you ever wondered what else the Fire Rebellion Multi-Universe beholds? Well, we can tell you guys how some of the characters got started in the storyline to some other happenings that were going on in the meantime of the current events from Seasons 7 to 10. And hell, they all might just either be in an alternate dimension that is the opposite of what we know, or having fun breaking the fourth wall. Well, let's see what other adventures this storyline has to behold. Episodes Peridot Arc The Peridot Arc tells how Peridot joined the heroes and few other events she took part in. There will be seven parts in total. Zeo Arc The Zeo Arc tells the story of the Zeo Rangers' mission to prevent Nightmare Moon from destroying the Multi-Universe in 1996. There will three parts in total. Freelancers Arc The Freelancer Arc tells the history of some of our Freelancers. Such as Agent Michigan and California Shadowbolts Arc The Shadowbolts Arc tells of an adventure the 5 Crystal Prep students went on to save the Order of the Just. Samurai Arc The Samurai Arc tells of the Samurai Rangers' mission to defeat Unalaq, which would eventually lead both parties to the Moon for the ultimate showdown. Mustang Arc The Mustang Arc tells of Mustang's time in basic training and how he met Fluttershy. Freeze Arc The Freeze Arc tells of Freeze's mission leading up to the beginning of Season 6. #Season 11: Intoduction #Peridot Arc: Part 1 #Peridot Arc: Part 2 #Peridot Arc: Part 3 #Peridot Arc: Part 4 #Peridot Arc: Part 5 #Peridot Arc: Part 6 #Peridot Arc: Part 7 #FR: Best Movie Trailer Ever #Zeo Arc: Part 1 #Zeo Arc: Part 2 #Zeo Arc: Part 3 #Freelancers Arc: Part 1 #Freelancers Arc: Part 2 #Shadowbolts Arc: Part 1 #Shadowbolts Arc: Part 2 #Shadowbolts Arc: Part 3 #Shadowbolts Arc: Part 4 #Shadowbolts Arc: Part 5 #FR Arena: Nightmare Nevada vs Nightmare Moon #Samurai Arc: Part 1 #Samurai Arc: Part 2 #Samurai Arc: Part 3 #Fire Rebellion Halloween Special 2 #FR: Pinkie Pie and Caboose's guide to making friends #Mustang Arc: Part 1 #Mustang Arc: Part 2 #Freeze Arc: Part 1 #Freeze Arc: Part 2 #Freeze Arc: Part 3 #FR: Chibi #Season 11 Finale: FR vs Coolautiz and 22kingdomheartsfan Characters Heroes *James "Mustang" McCracken *Derrick "Freeze" McCracken *Agent Michigan (LOTM) - Roleplayed by Coolautiz *Agent California (LOTM) - Roleplayed by 22kingdomheartsfan *Agent Nevada (LOTM) *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) - Voiced by Tara Strong *Jayden Shiba - Portrayed by Alex Heartman *Mentor Ji - Portrayed by Rene Naufahu *Sarge - Voiced by Matt Hullum *Leonard L. Church - Voiced by Burnie Burns *Irving Lambert - Voiced by Don Jordan *Princess Celestia - Voiced by Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain *Tommy Oliver - Portrayed by Jason David Frank *John Price - Voiced by Billy Murray Mustang Act II.png LOTM Freeze.png Agent Michigan Halo 5 Updated.png Agent California Halo 5.png Nevada Fighting Anti-Order.png Sci-Twi_calling_Puppy_Spike_EG3.png jayden.jpg Jisupermegaforce.jpg Sarge Higgs Bozos.jpg Church.png Irving Lambert SCDA.jpg Celestia oh really.gif Princess-Luna-princess-luna-of-mlp-37082593-1280-720.png Tommy-Zeo.jpg Gulag price.jpg Villains *Dr. Robotnik (Meme) - Voiced by Long John Baldry *Motor - Roleplayed by Speakonia Adult Male #3 Robotnik seething.gif H5 Mantis.jpg Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Stories currently put on hold